1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin or an incontinent pad which renders no adverse effect to the skin of the user due to the oozing-out of an adhesive agent. The absorbent article is also superb in fitness and high in its leak-preventive effect.
2. Description Of The Related Art
As an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin and the like, there has heretofore been widely used one including a liquid-retentive absorptive layer and a liquid impermeable leak-preventive layer and formed in a substantially vertically elongated configuration.
In such an absorbent article, the absorbent layer usually comprises a liquid-permeable top sheet and a liquid-retentive absorbent member. Recently, it has been proposed, in order to enhance the fitness and leak-preventive property, that the elastic members should each be disposed on opposite left and right side edge portions of the absorbent member.
However, since it is the usual practice that the elastic member be adhered to the top sheet and the absorbent member through an adhesive agent directly applied to the elastic member, the conventional absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin and the like provided with such an elastic member has the shortcoming in that the adhesive agent oozes out to the top sheet to reach the surface of the top sheet where the adhesive agent contacts the skin of the wearer. This degrades the comfort of the absorbent article when worn by a user. In a worst case, the adhesive agent even adversely affects the skin of the wearer.